Vampires and Stuff, Oh, My!
by wait what's a social life
Summary: not good at summeries... anyway, this is a Gregory&OC story, since he was pactically ignored in the movie. Rated t cause it can be. also a little Rudolph&OC
1. Prolouge

**So, I think this is an awesome movie! I watch it every Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Vampire. :(**

So there we were. In Scotland. Where my family and I had just moved to for who knew how long. Yay. I was so excited. As my sister would say, you can almost taste the sarcasm.

Now, you're probably wondering 'Who wouldn't want to live in Scotland?' Well, that would be me. Alyssa Thompson. I hated everything that had to do with Scotland.

Great attitude, huh? Well, I bet you would have felt like that f you moved halfway around the world and basically had to start your whole life over.

Overdramatic, much? Yup, that's me. Little Miss Pessimist.

Obviously I never fit in. Maybe it was because of my attitude; maybe it was because of the bright colors I highlight my hair with that made me stand out from the crowd. Or maybe it was the fact that I almost always was listening to my iPod and never really talked to anyone. The possibilities are endless.

Point is, I've only ever had two friends. I'm used to being called a freak, a loner, even antisocial. But to many people I was just that girl on the track team.

Anyway, I'm the oldest of three, Tony, who was nine, Kayla, who was thirteen, and I was fifteen at the time.

So, yeah this is the story of the weirdest couple of days in my life and how they also changed my life.

**Yeah, so this is the prologue thingy, I know it's short but it felt necessary. I don't know why… Reviews?**


	2. Sweet Dreams in Scotland

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

To start with the plane ride was awful. I sat with Tony and Kayla for all of the flights, which wasn't actually all that bad.

The stupid flight attendants kept offering food, which I kept refusing. Some guy behind us was talking really loud at first then he fell asleep for some reason. My iPod went dead and I couldn't find the charger cord to hook it up to my computer, so I had to listen to the jet engine thing for what seemed like forever. And then, when we finally switched planes in New York, I tripped coming off the plane.

We almost missed the plane to Scotland because we wanted to make sure 1) mom wanted to see that the boxes and stuff were going to either be at our new house that night or the next day and 2) I had to find the iPod charging cord.

On the plane to Scotland, I have to admit it was _slightly_ better than the first flight, some kid across the aisle was singing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and she wasn't even singing the right thing. I swear it seemed like so long before the pilot said that we could 'now use approved electronic devices.'

When we finally got there we had no car because ours were still being shipped, so we rented this ugly green van thing and drove for like three hours.

All I can say is it was a good thing the seats were comfortable. I got a pretty good nap.

Then they woke me up so we could see the 'house.' It was really a castle, which would have been more awesome if I hadn't been so tired.

Tony pulled on my arm and I took out the ear buds so I could hear him.

"I bet there are vampires!" he whispered excitedly.

I sighed.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing, I was just hoping for a house that was completely vampire free." I said teasingly.

"Aw, Lyss, you're no fun!" Tony whined.

I laughed.

"Love you too, kid."

Kayla climbed out of the pickle-mobile and stood next to me.

"You know, I kind of pictured something-"

I cut her off.

"Without a dungeon?"

"It's not a dungeon, it's a cellar!" Dad called from the front door.

Kayla glared at me.

"-smaller." She finished.

I shrugged and walked through the front door, which Dad had unlocked. The place was huge. Way too big for five people. The only part I liked were the drapes that seemed to block out a light.

Mom walked in after me and took a look around.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do, don't we?" she asked no one in particular.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Mom, we should probably, be getting to bed…"

Mom looked at her watch. "

Oh, my, look at the time! Thank you, Alyssa. Everybody to bed! There's school tomorrow!"

We raced up the stairs and looked for our rooms. I say look because some of our stuff from San Diego was already in a room that we were going to stay in for who knew how long.

Tony came out of the second room on the right and announced, "That one's yours."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?"

"Your bed and your lamp are in there." He stated as if it explained everything.

He walked into the first bedroom.

"This one's mine!" he shouted.

Kayla shook her head.

"I guess this one's mine. I don't understand why we couldn't pick her own rooms." she said.

"Night."

"Night, Lyss"

I walked into my new room and looked around. It was relatively big, but it looked way bigger with so few items in it. I couldn't wait for my desk and the rest of my furniture to get there the next day.

I walked over to the closet and opened it. It was a walk-in and it was way bigger than I needed. I sighed and threw in my clothes from my suitcase I brought on the plane.

Then I grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom across the hall and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got my laptop out of my backpack. I put in season two of my favorite show, Untamed and Uncut.

While it was loading I went to the balcony and unlocked the door and walked outside. The balcony was big enough for maybe four people to stand shoulder to shoulder and take two steps forward.

In the distance I saw a red truck-like thing covered with lights chasing something that looked like a bat.

I squinted and muttered "Psychopath" before walking back inside and shutting and locking the door.

I fell asleep to the sound of a man being mauled be two lions.

_*dream*_

_There were people were everywhere. At least 100. Everyone was dressed like they had used old curtains to make their clothes. In the front of the crowd there was a guy and a few people who I assumed were his family. He was holding some kind silver ring with a big red rock in the in the middle of it. He was holding it up to the moon, yelling something I couldn't understand, probably in Latin or something._

_All of the people at the gathering were staring at the moon, obviously waiting for something to happen. They had pale skin, and I realized they were all vampires. All of them smiled and I got a good look at their fangs as a red beam shoots out of the moon, and hits the amulet thing. I looked at the moon and saw a large object was slowly making its way in front of the moon. _

"VAMPIRES_!" Someone from behind the crowd shouted. I looked behind me to see people running towards us with torches, crosses, and long pointed pieces of wood. _"_GIVE ME THAT STONE YOU MONSTER!" A man with a cross yelled at the man holding the amulet, and they started to fight over it. The man that I realized was a vampire hunter threw down his cross, and grabbed the stone._

_He threw it over the cliff. A man with blonde hair and who looked like he was in desperate need of a hair cut jumped over the cliff after it. I ran after him; I looked down at the sea and noticed he had jumped into it to catch the stone. I looked back at everyone before I jumped in after him. As soon as my body hit the water, I woke up._

_*end dream*_

I woke up in a cold sweat and saw a face hovering above me. I turned on my lamp.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

He sounded so scared it almost broke my heart.

"Yeah, me too, little bro."

I lifted the covers and he climbed in next to me.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?"

"There were a bunch of people on a cliff and-"

He proceeded to tell me exactly what had happened in _my_ dream.

"Uh, Tony?"

"Yes?"

"I had the same dream."

"What?"

I opened my mouth to repeat, but I was cut off by a scream coming from Kayla's room. I shot out of bed and ran next-door with Tony right behind me.

"Kayla!"

I flung open her door and turned on the lights and saw her shaking figure.

"Kayla, what's up?" I asked worriedly.

She turned her terrified gaze on me.

"Vampires." she whispered.

My blood turned cold.

Mom and Dad suddenly burst into the room. Dad was holding a golf club.

"What's wrong?"He asked wildly.

"Nightmare" Kayla whispered.

Dad lowered his club. I glanced over at it.

"Five iron?" I asked.

Dad nodded

"Nice"

"It's all right, try to go back to sleep." Mom said soothingly.

They left the room.

I turned to my sister.

"Want to sleep in the trundle bed?" I asked.

Kayla nodded silently, got out of bed grabbed her blankets and her pillow and followed me and Tony to my room.

Once she was settled in, Tony asked her to describe her dream

She basically repeated what Tony had told me.

Tony looked at her obviously confused.

"Me and Alyssa-"

"Alyssa and I" Kayla corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Alyssa and _I_ had the exact same dream."

Kayla looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yup" Tony popped the 'p'

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this…" Kayla said, not sounding sure at all.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like what?"

There was a silence.

Suddenly I said, "What would you do-o-o for a Klondike bar?"

Tony and Kayla each gave me a weird look.

"What? Both of you know I'm allergic to silence!"

Everyone laughed and I turned out the light.

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

Within moments, we were all asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review! Remember that reviews are love!**


	3. School Sucks

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the little vampire… sorry…**

The next morning, Mom woke us up by suddenly yanking open the curtains, which, as I had mentioned before, blocked out all the light.

"Rise and shine!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I hissed dramatically and covered my eyes with my hands.

"The light! It burns!" I moaned.

Tony groaned and hit me.

"Shut up, Lyss, I'm trying to sleep!"

Kayla's hand appeared from her clump of blankets and she started flapping it spastically, signaling for Mom to close the curtains and go away.

Unfortunately, neither happened.

Finally, Mom got us up and shooed us down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had an apple and a glass of orange juice for breakfast and when I ran upstairs, Kayla was trying to convince Tony that bananas were really old people who had died.

I paused on the third stair and watched their conversation.

"Hey Tony, did you know that bananas are really old, dead people?" Kayla asked as she sat down across from him with a bowl of cereal.

Mom rolled her eyes from where she was standing.

"Really?" Tony asked doubtfully eying his banana.

"Really, and unless you actually _want_ to be a cannibal, I suggest you put the banana down." Kayla replied.

"The people at the store never said anything about that." Tony said, peeling the banana.

"Yeah, do you really think they would openly advertise the fact that they were selling peoples loved ones in the form of a yellow fruit? Where else do you think bananas could possibly come from?" Kayla asked.

Tony scoffed. "I don' know, maybe trees?"

"Oh, Tony." Kayla said sadly. "That is exactly what they want you to think."

"Why should I believe you?" Tony asked, a little uncertainly.

"You don't have to. But I'm telling the truth. All I'm saying is that bananas are bad news. For all you know, that could be Grandma. Or Grandpa. Or-"

Tony looked at the banana with a look of horror on his face.

"Mom!" Tony yelled.

"I'm just trying to help you, little brother."

"Kayla, that's enough. Be quiet and eat your breakfast." Mom said sternly.

Kayla sighed dramatically and turned to her bowl of cereal.

"I was just trying to make small talk."

Oh, I love my family.

I went to the bathroom, took another shower, brushed my teeth and my hair wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room.

When I was in my room I put on my American Idiot Green Day t-shirt and pulled on some jeans.

I put my laptop, my iPod, a notebook and a couple pens and pencils in my currently empty backpack. I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my converse and headed for the stairs.

I tried to put on my shoes coming down the stairs, which I do not recommend trying, as I almost killed myself in the process.

Kayla and Tony were already in the car.

I took one look at my sister's Beatles shirt and asked, "Kay, is that mine?"

She grinned at me.

"Maybe."

I messed up Tony's hair and took a seat.

"Ready for school, T-dog?"

Tony sighed.

"I guess."

Mom drove us to school and dropped us off.

"Love you!" she called.

"Love you too, Mom!" Kayla, Tony, and I responded in unison.

As she drove away, Tony walked over to the elementary school, while Kayla and I hadn't taken a step.

"First day of school."

Kayla nodded.

"Let's light this fuse and see what happens." I said, quoting an amazing movie, Drillbit Taylor.

We made our way to the office to get our schedules, locker combos, and textbooks. The lady at the desk was nice enough, but I could barley understand her through her thick Scottish accent.

"I hope we can understand the teachers, 'cause if we can't that could be a problem." Kayla whispered.

I nodded in agreement

Even though Kayla was in eighth grade and I was in tenth, we got the same lunch period and our lockers were right next to each other. Mom was probably behind that. Not that I'm complaining. With my personality, my sister will probably be my best friend.

After we had thrown our stuff in our lockers I turned to my sister.

"So, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

Kayla nodded.

"If I don't get lost first. This place is huge!"

By the time I got to homeroom, I already had a migraine. The teacher handed me a time tracker for my assignments, which I shoved in my bag. Fortunately I could understand him. I took a seat in the back of the room.

A group of girls came up to me looked at my shirt and laughed. The girl who I assumed was the leader, and later learned was Allyson McAshton, my dad's boss's granddaughter, looked at me quite rudely.

"So, you're the new girl." Her Scottish accent made me want to puke blood.

I looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I am."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"American? Well in that case, you truly must be an American Idiot." Her followers giggled. For the rest of the day, the group of girls refused to call me anything but 'American Idiot'.

Needless to say my first day of school sucked.

The teachers made me stand up and introduce myself in every class. By the time school was over I was tired of my own name. I could tell Kayla felt the same.

Tony, however, had the great displeasure of meeting the McAshton twins.

When Mom picked us up they yelled after him and told him to "Crawl back to America."

I could have and would have murdered them if Kayla hadn't practically sat on me to prevent me from getting out of the car.

Once we were all seated and buckled mom turned and looked at us with a big smile on her face.

"So did everyone have a good first day of school?" she asked brightly.

We all stared at her blankly until Kayla asked in a flat voice, "What do you think?"

Mom shrugged and started the car. She started humming 'Come Together' by The Beatles.

"Why are you so happy?" Tony asked.

"We unpacked and the furniture arrived today! Isn't that great?"

At least someone had a good day.

**When I was six, my sister succeeded in convincing me that bananas were indeed old people who had died.** **Constructive criticism, comments, anything that you have to offer is good. Just click the review button! Is easy!**


	4. A Vampire? Really?

**Disclaimer: not even a little.**

At home, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Mom shook me awake. Again.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Your father and I are going to Lord McAshton's mansion; can you look after your siblings?"

"Depends… does it actually involve any looking?"

"Alyssa…"

"Okay, okay, I'll watch them."

Mom smiled.

"Good. Pizza for dinner; it's in the fridge. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I fell asleep in peace as she left the room.

I woke up an hour later and went down stairs and heated up a piece of pizza.

"Pizza for dinner!" I yelled upstairs.

15 seconds later Kayla and Tony were pounding down the stairs.

After they had heated up their pizza, Kayla and I headed to my room and tony headed to his.

Just as we had put a movie in my computer I heard a thump from Tony's room.

Kayla looked at me

"Did you-?"

"AHHHH!"

That was Tony.

We sprinted to Tony's room in time to hear Tony say, "Well, I'm not a sister!"

"That's right. We are." I said confidently, stepping into the room.

There was a pale boy lying on the floor. And when I say pale, I mean really, really, _really _pale. He was dressed in Victorian style clothing. The first thought that went through my mind was _vampire._

"Your humans! Full of blood!"

Yup, vampire.

Gonna keep it that way, dude!" Tony said as he ran for the door. The vampire boy got there before he did and stuck to the door, holding it closed. Tony, realizing his exit was blocked, hid behind Kayla and me. My hero.

Vampy, who looked like he was about Kayla's age, lunged at us.

Okay, a little less confident.

Just before the vampire got Kayla, he drooped on the floor.

Kayla quickly stepped forward.

"Are you alright?"

Now, Kayla is a very smart thirteen years old. What possessed her to be even the slightest bit worried about the thing that had come so close to killing her, I don't know. She's a soft one.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now I must go." He said.

"But you can barely walk." Tony pointed out.

"Who needs to walk when you can fly?" Vampy asked as he sprinted towards the window. He jumped off the balcony and hovered in midair for a few seconds before dropping out of the air.

We all ran to the balcony and liked down at his still form. A few seconds later he stirred and groaned.

"I don't know, maybe you?" I called down before we sprinted outside to the boy.

When we were crouching next to him, Tony spoke up.

"Are you okay, dude?"

"Do I look it?"

Huh. A sarcastic vampire. Waddya know?

I grinned.

"I like this kid." I said to no one in particular.

"I need a cow." The little vampire said.

"I can get you a glass of milk…" Tony said.

"No, a cow."

Kayla looked thoughtful. "There's a farm down the road."

Tony perked up.

"I'll get my wagon!" and then he ran off.

While we waited for him to return, I sat down next to Vampy.

"So… how's it going?" I asked to break the silence.

Vampy shot me a look that clearly said _really?_

"Fine, be that way… jeez."

Finally Tony returned, pulling his wagon behind him.

"Got it!"

"So I see." Kayla said.

We loaded Vampy in to the wagon. He was heavier than he looked. Tony pulled the wagon, and soon we were listening to the beautiful slurping sounds of a cow being drained.

Well, actually, Kayla and Tony were listening. I was watching with shocked amazement.

As the boy wiped his arm on his sleeve, I turned and headed to where Tony and Kayla were standing by the road with the wagon.

Suddenly, the truck covered in lights I had seen the other day was barreling towards us, shining bright light at us, Kayla screamed and I grabbed Tony, hoping it would be quick.

I heard Vampy scream, "Close your eyes!" and obeyed.

After a couple minutes, I felt that we were put down on something squishy, I opened my eyes and gasped.

"We're on a blimp?" Kayla asked, echoing my thoughts.

Tony turned to Vampy.

"Thanks dude, you saved our lives. That truck was gonna flatten us!"

"You keep calling me dude… my name is Rudolph." He said.

"I'm Alyssa, this is Kayla, and this," I messed up Tony's hair, ", is Tony."

"Dude is slang for friend." Tony explained.

Rudolph looked at us. "A friend?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah! We saved each other's lives, didn't we?"

Rudolph smiled. "Yes. Friends." He looked at Kayla and me. "Are we friends as well?"

I returned the smile. "Yeah, man!"

Kayla nodded and said, "Of course!"

Tony jumped up. "Come on! Let's play!"

He and Rudolph began to jump on the blimp like a trampoline.

Kayla and I looked at each other and shrugged as we joined them.

"My best friend is a vampire!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs.

We jumped until we were out of breath. When I sat down to rest, I glanced at my watch.

"Holy crap!" I almost screamed.

Tony, Kayla and Rudolph stopped jumping and looked at me.

"Guys, its 11:56!"

Kayla started freaking out.

"Oh, my god! Mom's gonna kill you! Then she's gonna kill me! And then she's gonna kill Tony and leave us to the crows!"

Rudolph looked alarmed. "What! Is she alright?" he asked gesturing to Kayla who had put her head between her knees and was muttering "Oh, my god!" under her breath over and over.

"Huh? Oh she's fine. Just a little melodramatic. The real problem is that we gotta get home before our parents do!" I replied.

Tony looked at Rudolph. "Rudolph, how do we get down from here?"

He chuckled. "We fly of course!"

Kayla who was on the verge of hyperventilation, looked up. "Yeah, but we don't." she pointed out.

Rudolph smiled. "Well I got you up here, didn't I?"

He held out his hand to help her up. Kayla nodded uneasily as she took his hand.

"Tony, take my hand. Alyssa, hold on to Kayla. _Tightly._"

"Kay."

I gripped Kayla's arm really tight.

"Lyssa, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm." Kayla said patiently.

"Sorry." I loosened my grip. "In my defense, he did say tightly."

"Yeah, not that tight."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Rudolph had been watching us with an amused expression on his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kayla and I nodded.

Suddenly we were flying. It was amazing.

"Whoa! We're flying!" Tony said in a shocked voice.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "No dip, Sherlock."

Tony ignored her. "It's great to be a vampire."

Rudolph smiled sadly. "Membership does have its privileges."

"I didn't expect vampires to be this friendly." I commented.

"We are a family, not fiends. That's why we only try to drink cow's blood." Rudolph explained.

"Wait, but I thought vampires drink human blood." Kayla said, confused.

"We do, but we try to make do with cow's blood because we have been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner." Rudolph expalined.

As we neared the house, I saw a car pulling into the driveway.

"Oh god, it's them! Hurry up, Rudolph!" Kayla said.

We landed on Tony's balcony. Tony and I jumped in to his bed and Kayla plopped into his bean bag and pretended to be asleep. Tony was already 'asleep'.

I heard the front door open and moments later I heard my parent coming up the stairs. I barely had time to glance at Rudolph and mouth the word 'hide' before I dropped my head onto my pillow and closed my eyes before Mom and Dad entered the room.

I lifted my head sleepily and asked, "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why are you girls in Tony's room?" Dad asked.

"Oh, well, Tony had another nightmare and was yelling in his sleep so Kay and I came in and stayed with him." I said thinking fast.

"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight. Love you."

They headed to the door. I was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when Dad stopped suddenly.

"Wait. What's that smell?" he asked.

He and Mom sniffed the air. I looked above their heads and almost gasped when I saw Rudolph, clinging to the wall like Spider-man. He smiled and put a finger to his lips.

Dad walked over to the window and shut it.

"Goodnight. I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too, Daddy."

They exited the room and shut the door behind them. I didn't move until I knew they were in their room.

"Okay, the coast is clear." I said quietly as I got out of bed.

Kayla sat up and grinned at me. "Impressive."

I grinned back at her. "Aw, thanks, sis."

Tony sat up.

Rudolph was suddenly next to me.

"They seemed nice"

"And tasty?" Tony asked.

I hit him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"No, they look nice, as in very nice." Rudolph said.

Kayla shrugged.

"Eh. I guess."

Rudolph made his way towards the balcony.

"I suppose I should take my leave." He paused and looked back, "I haven't had so much fun with children my own age since I actually was thirteen. Thanks… dudes"

Tony shrugged and said, "You can stay if you want."

Rudolph looked out the window and tensed, "Perhaps I should."

"Do vampires always sleep in coffins? Because that could be a problem." Kayla said.

"Anywhere the sun can't find me." Rudolph said calmly.

"Tony, the chest." I said referring to the empty toy chest at the end of his bed. I opened the lid and shoved the pillow I had been using in at the end.

"It's not much, but-" Kayla began.

"It's perfect." Rudolph cut her off.

"Oh… okay, then." Kayla said.

"Night Tony." I gave him a hug and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Rudolph. It was great meeting you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Alyssa." He responded politely.

"Night, Rudolph." Kayla said.

"Goodnight, Kayla."

Kayla and I left the room and said goodnight to each other before going into our respective rooms.

I fell asleep to the sound of soft voices coming from Tony's room, and wondering if that night had been a dream, of if my siblings and I had indeed befriended a vampire.

**Okay, I know Rudolph was like nine in the movie, but let's pretend he was thirteen. Question of the day: what is the most ironic thing about you? ****If you review, I will love you forever!**


	5. I'll Tell You If

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

The next morning I got up, got dressed, got Kayla up, told her to get dressed and we snuck into Tony's room.

"Hey, Tony." I hissed.

His head shot up and he looked at us.

"Rudolph!" he whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Kayla said sarcastically.

Just as Tony was about to open the trunk, Kayla gasped.

"Tony! The curtains!"

We all turned and looked at the window, which was letting sunshine light up the room.

"What about them?" Tony asked after a minute.

"The sun?" Kayla prompted.

"Oh, right." Tony said catching on at last.

"Thank you, Kayla." Rudolph's muffled voice came from the closed trunk.

"Anytime."

After Tony had closed the curtains and opened the trunk, Rudolph sat up and looked at us in silence.

"So, did you sleep well, Rudolph?" I asked in an uncharacteristically polite voice.

"Yes, I did thanks. And you?" He replied in an equally polite voice.

I looked at Kayla, smiled, pointed at Rudolph and mouthed the words 'this kid' before replying.

"Yeah… uh, Rudolph, just so you know, you know, for future reference, I'm not the most polite person in the world-"

"She really isn't." Kayla cut in.

"Thank you Kayla. As I was saying, I think you're a great kid and all, but I absolutely cannot be overly polite all the time."

Rudolph nodded with a smile on his face.

"You remind me of my brother, you know." He said suddenly.

"Oh, uh, thanks?" I said uncertainly.

Just then mom called us down for breakfast. We said goodbye to Rudolph and closed the trunk. Tony got dressed and then we pounded down the stairs and got breakfast to take in the car because we were already late for school.

That day was almost as crappy as the first. The girls followed me around and wouldn't shut up all day. If only that day had been Friday.

When we got in the car Mom looked really mad.

"Anthony James Thompson, why did you do that today?" she asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Do what, exactly?" I asked.

"He got in a fight with the McAshton twins." Mom replied, still staring at Tony.

"Really?" Kayla asked.

Mom nodded. "Really"

I smiled. "That's my little bro! I can't believe this! Did he win?" I asked, still grinning like a fool.

"Alyssa! Don't encourage this behavior!"

"Sorry." I said, while trying to stop grinning.

By the time we got home, it was already dark outside. We ran up to Tony's room after dinner and he opened the trunk to find it empty. Tony's face fell.

"He's gone. He didn't even say goodbye."

"It's okay, little man, I'm sure his family was worried about him." I said reassuringly.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Tony asked hopefully.

Kayla and I looked at each other. Neither of us could be sure.

"I hope so." Kayla said at the same time I said "Maybe."

I looked at her and she shrugged.

"Okay." Tony said in a disappointed voice.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawing.

I walked up and stood behind his chair.

"What's that? It looks really familiar."

Kayla stood next to me.

"It's the amulet! From the dream!"

Tony nodded.

"I thought it looked important, so I drew it. It's not that good but-"

"Are you kidding? It's great!" I said, surprising myself a little because I do not give compliments frequently.

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Lyss."

After we were all in bed, something flew through my window. I quickly sat up and saw Rudolph looking around in confusion.

"Rudolph?"

"Oh, hello Alyssa. I'm sorry; I thought this was Tony's room."

I narrowed my eyes. "About him. You do realize that you're his only friend, right? Do you have any idea how upset he was when you left?"

Rudolph looked down. "I am sorry about leaving on such short notice. I did not mean any harm by it."

He looked so small and sad that I actually felt sorry for him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Tony's room."

Rudolph looked up. "Thank you."

We walked quietly from my room to Tony's.

"Tony." I hissed, opening the door. "Someone's here to see you!"

He sat up in bed and looked at me.

"Rudolph! Are you here to take us flying again?"

"No, it's too dangerous. I only came back for this." He pointed at Tony's drawing of the amulet.

"My drawing? You can have it." Tony said carelessly.

"Where have you seen it?" Rudolph asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony asked.

"It's important." Rudolph answered.

"I'll only tell you if you talk us flying again!" Tony announced triumphantly.

"That's my little brother!" I said proudly.

"It is very important." Rudolph said again.

"Flying." Tony said stubbornly.

Rudolph looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't look at me! Once he knows what he wants, no one can make him let go of it."

Rudolph sighed. "Fine. I'll take you flying."

"Yeah!" Tony cheered quietly. "Oh, and Alyssa, too."

"What? No, I couldn't possibly- fine."

"And Kayla, too."

Rudolph softened. "Alright."

"Success!" Tony said, and went to get Kayla.

I looked at Rudolph. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you like my sister."

"Of course I do. She is a good person."

"Oh, you don't get it. I think you- that you- ugh, never mind forget I said anything." I walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

I went to my room, grabbed a jacket, put on some shoes and grabbed my iPod incase I got bored. Then I returned to Tony's room, where everybody was waiting.

"Let's roll" I said, zipping up my jacket.

"Let's roll what?" Rudolph asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind let's go."

**They are this close to the rest of the family! Hope you enjoyed it! Question Of The Day: who is your role model? Review!**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did own The Little Vampire, I do not.**

Soon we were flying again. It was amazing. It was also short because before long, we had landed in a cemetery.

"This is where my family and I live." Rudolph explained as we sat down.

"Awesome." I said.

"So where did you see the amulet?" Rudolph asked Tony.

"In a dream." Kayla responded before Tony could. She was still looking around. "We all saw it."

"You all had the same dream?" Rudolph asked. We all nodded.

"Would you mind describing it?" he asked me.

I shook my head and briefly described the dream.

"And that is where you saw the amulet?" Rudolph asked, slightly disappointed.

We nodded.

"So why it so important?" Tony asked.

"I cannot say. It is a secret." Rudolph answered quietly.

"Come on! Who are we gonna tell? You are literally our only friend!" Kayla said.

"Alright, it's the comet of Attamon. It's the comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse." Rudolph said looking up towards the sky.

"What curse?" I asked

"The curse of being a vampire." Rudolph answered, "A piece of that comet fell to earth and a great magician made it into an amulet of power…but we lost it…300 years ago to the sea."

"Yeah! We saw it" Tony answered excitedly

"And then a man jumped in after it" Kayla added.

"My Uncle Von. He did jump in, and we never saw him again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kayla said quietly.

"It is alright. But since then, our wandering has never ended. "

"We'll help you, dude. Right, guys?" Tony turned to us.

"Yes, of course." Kayla answered.

"And when you're asleep, we can look for clues and stuff." I answered.

"Yes. You will join our quest! We will truly be siblings now." Rudolph said.

A loud screech from a bat was heard.

"Hide! Quickly! My parents are coming!" Rudolph said in a panic.

"But we're siblings!" Tony said as Rudolph pushed us behind a large tombstone.

"Yes, but they don't know that! Go!" He stood up to greet his parents while we hid behind the tombstone.

We watched as two bats turned into humans midair then floated down to the ground.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph exclaimed.

I recognized them at once. They were from the dream.

"Rudolph," The women in a light, delicate voice, "Thank the stars your safe!"

The man said, "My son, you must never stray so far away again!"

"We were afraid-" Rudolph interrupted his mother off.

"I was only talking the road less traveled."

"You were lost." The women said sympathetically.

"Yoo-hoo!" A small girl with long blond hair called.

"Anna!" Rudolph exclaimed and hugged her.

"Brother Darling!" She replied, "You're the nervy one! Sneaking off like some day walker!"

Rudolph chuckled, "I wish…"

I pulled out my iPod and put in the ear buds, bored. I selected Know Your Enemy by Green Day. With Green Day blasting in my ears, I suddenly realized that Tony and Kayla were no longer next to me. I looked up, immediately wishing I hadn't. There in front of me, was the third vampire kid, dressed like a biker, snarling and baring his fangs.

I dropped the iPod and it fell, forgotten, to the ground. I took a step back only to run into the tombstone.

"Gregory!" The mother called out.

He lunged and pinned my arms behind my back.

I clenched my teeth. I hate being restrained.

"There's another one!" Gregory spat in disgust.

Tony looked at me. "She has the guarantee, too."

I had no idea what he was talking about.

Rudolph's father reached out for my little brother and picked him up by his chin with two fingers, glaring at him.

"You can be anything to my son, victims either slaves, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend."

I started struggling in Gregory's grip.

"Get your hands off my brother!" I shouted.

"Father! They like vampires! They dream about us!" Rudolph pleaded

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" The little girl, Anna, was flirting with my little brother. I pretended to puke. I heard Gregory growl.

"And he knows about the amulet!" Rudolph added.

"Ah. They are spies! Rookery's knaves!" He's father growled and Gregory tightened his grip.

"What's a knave?" I asked. No one answered.

"We aren't spies!" Kayla snapped and held on to Tony, "We had a dream about the night you lost the amulet but we didn't know what happening until Rudolph told us a few minutes ago."

I glared at the man as he walked closer to my little siblings

"Don't touch them." I growled.

Gregory hissed and I turned slightly in order to see him. I refused break eye contact, despite the uncomfortable position I was in. He growled again.

"Gregory" His mother spoke to him, "Don't harm the girl."

He backed off but tightened his grip some more.

"Ow." I gasped.

"Darling, they don't look like spies and even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you sweetheart?"

She glanced at Rudolph and he smiled and shook his head no.

"Mortals or not," She continued in a soft tone and softly kissing her husband's knuckles, "They are only children, but if you insist on eating them, go ahead."

Gregory's grip on my arm tightened to a point where I couldn't breathe without being in pain.

"I never said I would!" His father said quickly glaring at us.

"Oh it's impossible! Leave I say!" the man exclaimed.

"But Rudolph!" My brother called out.

"Should have never befriended you!" He got down to my brother's level and growled in his face, baring his fangs, "LEAVE I SAY!"

As much pain as I was in, anger got the best of me.

"GET AWAY FORM HIM!" I screamed.

Tony got loose of Kayla's grip and they both ran past the father, Tony screaming bloody murder as he disappeared into the cemetery.

I couldn't follow them because Gregory still hadn't let go. I glared at the father.

"Thanks a lot, Leech. They're probably never going to sleep again. How do you think I'm going to explain that to my parents, huh? They would have left anyway. You didn't have to scare them so badly."

He glared back at me, "Be gone, mortal!" He began to stalk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Hold up. I have a name you know! Alyssa. Yeah, that's right, walk away, you filthy son of a Blood Sucker."

Surprisingly, he didn't kill me. But there were no guarantees about Gregory.

"How dare you-"

His mother cut him off

"Gregory, let the girl—Alyssa go." His mother spoke quietly, nodding towards me.

He released me and I ran to where my siblings had run off to, the whole time feeling eyes on my back.

Creepy, huh?

**Rela qucik, who has seen anything by nigahiga an youtube? i think he's hilarious! anyway, please review!**


	7. The Great Displeasure Of Meeting Rookery

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no**

I found Kayla and Tony at the gate to the cemetery.

"We thought they had eaten you for sure." Tony said when I was in earshot.

I rubbed my wrists where Gregory had been holding me and shook my head.

"Not a chance." I reached for my iPod and realized it was still where I dropped it.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get my iPod."

"What? You can't go back there! They'll kill you!" Kayla said in a panic.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I said, and turned around.

"Wait! We're going with you!" Tony said and they followed me.

When we returned the father saw us almost immediately.

"What are you doing? Be gone, I say!"

"Chill, dude, I'm just getting my iPod, calm down, man." I said putting said item in my pocket.

Gregory stalked towards us and Tony shrank behind me. I put my hand on his head.

Soon Gregory was standing right in front of us I lifted my chin and stared right into his eyes. He certainly seemed surprised. Like I would ever back down from him.

Suddenly a bright light was shone where we stood.

"Rookery!" the vampires hissed. Kayla and Tony ran for cover, but I was frozen. Gregory shoved me behind a tombstone and followed his family to where they disappeared down a hole.

A man who I assumed to be Rookery climbed out of the same truck that had almost killed me and my siblings.

Without thinking I ran out and punched him in the stomach. He grunted and doubled over. When he straightened up I kicked, aiming for his face. He grabbed my foot and twisted it. I cried out in pain as he threw me aside

The man pushed Gregory behind him as he shielded his family form the light.

Rookery appeared with a gun loaded with pointed wood.

The vampire man stood up straight and shouted at Rookery, "Stay away from my family! Do your worst!" He prepared himself to be staked.

I watched Tony pull the plug to the gun.

I heard Anna call out, "The age of chivalry is not yet dead!"

Oh, little girl. How you make me laugh.

Rookery turned and growled something and started to stalk towards my brother.

"Tony!" I screamed as Kayla talked Rookery from the side.

Rookery had already risen from the ground and began to chase Kayla and Tony with a neon crucifix, "Run! Run!" I screamed, as I ran over to Rookery. I tackled him like Kayla had and Tony and Kayla disappeared. I saw the crucifix break when it hit the ground. I got up. I ran in the direction I had seen my siblings go.

"Kayla! Tony!" I screamed as I staggered up the hill. I started run but fell down a hole. I screamed again, closing my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, wondering how much it would hurt, when someone caught me.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to find Gregory looking at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked sounding as if he couldn't care less.

I glared at him, "I'm fine."

"You brat!" Rookery screamed down the hole and pointed a gun down.

"Run!" Gregory hissed as he pulled me to his family's hiding place.

I watched as a flare lit up the room.

"Lyssa!" Tony and Kayla appeared out of nowhere and tackled me and knocked me to the ground

"Ow. Hey, guys! I'm alright! Please let me up now" I said.

The family came out of their hiding spots.

Their father came up to us and glared at us all, "What you did was foolish!"

Kayla said angrily, "If it weren't for him you would deader than a dead guy!"

His wife came up beside him and rested her hands on his arms, "She's right, dear." She smiled at me and Kayla before looking at Tony, "Foolish…but brave."

Tony stared at the necklace that hung around the father's neck and grabbed it. My vision immediately went black

_There's a woman on a white horse near the entrance of a cave._ _She gets off the horse and slowly walks into the cave_. _She goes farther into the cave and there's a man there. He looks like he's dead. He's the guy who jumped in after the stone! She gets closer and puts her cloak over him. There's a crest on her cloak, and she reaches for something in the man's hand. It's the stone! But he isn't dead. He grabs her hand and bares his fangs at her. He's obviously a vampire. _"_It is hidden…" something hissed._"_It is hidden…" it hissed again._

My vision suddenly cleared. Tony and Kayla were staring at me. From where I lay on the ground I glared at them.

"You could help me up, but no, I gotta do everything myself." I stood up and cracked my head on something hanging from the ceiling. "On second thought, I'll just stay down."

Gregory snickered as I slid down the wall.

I shot a glare at him. "Bite me."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just kidding."

Kayla and Tony were still staring at me.

"You saw it too." Kayla said hoarsely.

I nodded.

"There was a woman I've never seen before. She bore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs too. Trace her crest." The man spoke thoughtfully.

"We can help!" Tony said eagerly.

"No…This is too risky to involve mortals." He kept pondering.

"What have we got to lose?" Rudolph spoke up, "We've been searching for 3 centuries!"

"This is what happens when we come in contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" His father roared.

I groaned. All the noise was making my migraine worse.

"Frederick, he does have a point" The wife's soft-dreamy voice spoke.

I heard him exhale, "Alright. Help if you can. But don't think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy." He hissed, "Or my wrath will be reviled. Am I clear?" I heard him hiss again and Kayla and Tony gasped in fright, nodding their head in agreement.

"Good. Now girl!" He boomed at me.

"Alyssa." I mumbled and rubbed my temples.

"What?" He hissed.

"My name is Alyssa. Thanks." I said.

He hissed again, "Do you agree to help us, and not betraying us to Rookery?"

"He tried to frickin' kill me and my siblings on multiple occasions! Of course I'm not gonna help him" I replied.

The vampires looked at each other.

"Very well." The father, Fredrick said.

Kayla looked at me. "We should probably be getting home."

I nodded and stood up, wincing.

Anna, who I had forgotten was there, spoke pleadingly to the mother.

"Can I fly one of them Mother? Please? I haven't seen other girls in so long!"

Her mother sighed. "Very well." She looked at Kayla. "You wouldn't mind, would you, dear?"

Kayla shook her head and smiled at Anna. "Hi, I'm Kayla."

"I am Anna; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, you too."

I started to make my way over to Rudolph, but the woman stopped me.

"No, no. You are injured, and Rudolph could not possibly carry both of you."

"I'm fine, really." I almost added that Rudolph had flown all three of us perfectly fine, but I stopped myself.

"Gregory, be a dear and help Alyssa back to where she lives."

I snorted at the thought of Gregory being 'a dear'. He hissed.

"Gregory." She said warningly.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Gregory." His mother said smiling sweetly.

**That was a long chapter! Tell me what you think! Just press the review button! QOTD: What is your favorite song?**


	8. Terror At The McAshton's

**Disclaimer: Yeah… no.**

I was wondering if the mother actually wanted me to die when we emerged from the hole and into the actual cemetery.

Rudolph, Anna, Tony and Kayla were waiting.

When Rudolph saw me he smiled and said rather cheerfully, "I think my father likes you all!"

"He likes us?" Kayla asked doubtfully.

I almost laughed at Tony's terrified face.

"I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us." Rudolph tried to explain.

"He _is_ a monster!" Tony announced.

"Tony!" Kayla gasped.

I hit him lightly in the back of the head.

"If he was a monster, why didn't he kill us on the spot, hmm?" I asked.

Tony didn't respond.

I crouched to Tony's level and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"I'm really scared." Tony whimpered.

"It's alright, little man, you're safe now." I gave him a hug.

"I guess, but he's still a monster." Tony said again.

"You don't know what it's like for us vampires to be so tormented!" Rudolph tried to explain to Tony.

"I do know what it's like! We all know what it's like!" Tony retorted, gesturing to me and Kayla. "It happens at school every day!" Tony added quietly.

"Who dares torment my friends?" Rudolph hissed, looking at all of us.

"Rudolph," Gregory growled, "Don't do anything you will regret."

"Wow, a complete sentence! Good job, man!" I said sarcastically. He growled at me.

"I'm not doing anything I will regret, Gregory. Let's go." He grabbed Tony's hand and flew into the sky.

Anna took Kayla's hand and followed quickly.

I looked at Gregory. "I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to miss this."

He nodded, grabbed my hand and we flew off to follow our siblings.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"How should I know? I'm not friends with any mortals."

"Well aren't we just so polite today." I snapped at him.

"I suggest you don't anger me. Your life is in my hands."

"You wouldn't drop me. You mom would kill you."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Again." I added quickly.

He almost smiled at that. Speeding up, we landed on the roof of a huge house.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Tony? Kayla? Please tell me what's going on." I whispered, opening my eyes.

Anna looked at me and said quietly, "Your brother said something about revenge."

I smiled and said proudly, "I think I'm finally rubbing off on him!"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Let's hope not."

I stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed and said, "Real mature, Lyss."

I rolled my eyes.

"Being mature is overrated, Kay" I retorted as Tony and Rudolph stumbled out of the window we were standing in front of, laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you do, Rudolph?" Gregory asked.

Rudolph was unable to stop laughing, so Tony responded instead.

"They were all in there! It was great! Rudolph and I scared them so bad; they won't be able to go to the bathroom alone for the rest of their lives!"

I started laughing, and Kayla and Anna joined in. Gregory was trying not to smile.

"That's how it's done! Tony you are amazing!" I said through my laughter.

After we had calmed down, we headed for our house and we were all dropped off in my room.

We said our goodbyes and the vampires took off. Well except for Anna.

"It was nice meeting you." She said sadly.

I looked at her.

"Don't look so sad, Anna. We'll see you again. I promise."

She brightened up immediately.

"I look forward to it." She said as she took off, following her brothers.

Kayla shook her head and laughed as she sat down on my bed.

She paused and looked at Tony and me.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked.

Tony nodded while I said, "I think so…"

We all laughed and sat down on my bed with my laptop. Tony chose the movie, The Princess Bride, which we had all seen a million times, but for some reason it never got old.

Soon we were fast asleep, still wondering if that night had indeed been reality.

**Reviews, please! QOTD: what annoys you most in the world and why?**


	9. Of Straightjackets And Muzzles

The next morning we actually got out of the house on time so we had time to stop at our lockers after we were dropped off at school.

As I was getting my math book out, Allison and her group walked up to me and stopped. Everyone had similar looks of fear on their faces. I put my book in my bag and then crossed my arms, waiting.

"A-Alyssa? We're sorry for being so horrible to you." Alison said in a small voice. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

By the end of the day, I had had them take notes for me and they would do the same next week.

I've always loved Fridays.

When we got home, we did our homework and at dinner Tony announced "Hey Kayla, Alyssa, check out what I found today at school!"

Tony said holding up an old book with a bunch of family crests on the cover.

Now, our parents looked very confused at our reaction. Kayla and I were sitting on either side of him and we moved our chairs closer in order to get a better look.

"Awesome!" Kayla exclaimed. "We should be able to find it in here!"

We started flipping through the book, occasionally pointing something out to one another.

Mom and Dad exchanged a look.

"Find what?" Mom asked

"Nothing really." I answered quickly.

After a few minutes of looking through the book in silence Tony spoke up.

"Stags are deers with-" Tony started to ask, but was interrupted by kayla.

"Tony, the plural of deer is deer, not deers." Kayla pointed out patiently.

Tony stuck his tounge out at her.

"Fine. Stags are_ deer_ with horns right, Dad?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, lots of Scottish crests have them." Dad answered.

Kayla, Tony and I looked at each other in dismay.

"Lots?"Kayla repeated.

"Yeah, it means that they were descended from hunters." Dad said cutting his steak.

"So what's with the sudden interest in crests?"Mom asked us turning a page in the book.

"Project for school, if you must know." I lied easily.

"The McAshton's have stags on their crest."Dad said handing us a paper with the McAshton crest on it.

We looked at it, and Tony dug his elbow in to my ribs. It was the crest from the vision, the same one that woman had on her cloak!

"Can I have this?"Tony asked, Dad nodded and took a bite of his food.

"And Dad can we maybe go to work with you tomorrow?" I asked.

Dad looked at us in surprise.

"Sure, why?"He asked us.

"To see what you do every day."Kayla responded.

Dad looked at Mom and she nodded, smiling.

"Will Lord McAshton be there?"

"Of course. He lives there. Is that a problem?" Dad asked.

"No."

Quickly excusing ourselves from the table, we ran up to Tony's room and closed the door.

We sat down and talked and compared our day at school with one another's. suddenly Tony said, "I told Mom and Dad about Rudolph."

"What?" Kayla and I almost yelled.

"Not that he's a vampire; just that he's my friend."

I relaxed and Kayla sighed with relief.

Finally, we were sure mom and dad were asleep, at which point we were already ready to go to the vampire's cemetery.

We snuck out the front door and ran across the yard and started on to the road. Speeding up, I called over my shoulder, "Race you!" and started running full speed. The wind felt amazing on my face and I remembered running on the track team at home with my two friends Cassandra and Thera. This was my idea of flying.

When we arrived at the cemetery, Tony and Kayla were panting but I had adrenalin coursing through my veins. We dropped into the vampire's hole.

We heard Gregory and Fredrick arguing and we walked over to Rudolph and Anna, who smiled tensely at us, then turned their attention to their brother and father.

We looked over at them and I gasped when I saw a man slumped on the ground a few feet from where the two were standing.

"You bit him?" Fredrick asked in an eerily calm tone.

"Just a taste." Gregory responded carelessly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Was it worth betraying your family?"

"You're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods! But you have turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!" Gregory retorted, anger rising.

"What would you have us do?" Fredrick asked angrily.

"Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold!" Gregory responded heatedly.

I froze. The way he said it seriously scared me. Kayla dug her nails into my arm.

"And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it." His father told him.

"Better a stake than this prison!" Gregory shot at Fredrick.

"Do you think me oblivious?" Fredrick asked.

"What does it matter to you what I think? If I think?"

Good one, man.

"It matters greatly. I feel your sting." Fredrick responded.

"But you are Frederick the Great. You feel nothing!" Gregory protested.

Suddenly, Rookery's voice boomed from behind us.

"Let there be light!"

And a light shone throughout the underground tomb. The vampires cried out in protest and Fredrick had pushed his family behind them and was shielding them from the light. Kayla suddenly grabbed a rock and chucked it at the light. It hit the light and shattered it and it went out.

"Amazing" Rudolph said quietly.

I ran up to my sister and high-fived her.

"Kay, remind me again, why weren't you pitcher on the softball team?"

"Because Katie was better than me."

I laughed and turned to the vampires.

Fredrick was lying on the ground, extremely weakened by the light.

Kayla crouched beside him, shocked.

"Oh, my God." she whispered quietly.

"We found the coat of arms." Tony said.

"It's Lord McAshton's, our dad's boss." I added, Rudolph smiled at us.

"The stone must be at his house!" Tony reasoned.

"Did you hear us, sir?" Kayla asked Fredrick.

"You nearly saved my life."

No, really?

"He's very weak." The woman, Freda said.

"I know just what you need." Tony announced

Eventually, we got Fredrick to the cow farm. There, all of them fed on the cows and this time Tony and Kayla left immediately. I heard the sound of Kayla puking outside the barn, and went to check on her. As I said before, she's a soft one.

When they were done, Freda and Anna walked out of the barn with triumphant looks on their faces. I saw that they had put a straightjacket, a muzzle and a leash on Gregory. Kayla and I exchanged a look and burst into laughter. Gregory glared at us.

"Kayla, do you remember when you gave me a straightjacket for Christmas?"

Kayla nodded.

"This is priceless! Where's a camera when you need one?" I asked wiping a tear of mirth from my eye.

"Alyssa? I don't know if cameras work on vampires." Tony pointed out.

I waved my hand at him. "Never mind."

"I must find a place to hide you, children." Fredrick said walking out of the barn holding onto Rudolph.

"You can stay at our house!" Tony replied.

"We need darkness and decay." Fredrick said.

"Then you need our cellar." Kayla told him while Tony and I nodded.

Freda smiled and walked over to her husband, pulling Gregory behind her.

"Alyssa, would you mind taking Gregory so I may assist my husband?"

"Um, okay."

She held the leash out to me and I took it hesitantly.

We started towards the house, but it took longer than it should have because Gregory kept stopping abruptly and I kept having to yank on the leash..

"Gregory! I swear, you are impossible!"

It was too dark to see his face, but could hear the smirk in his voice when he said. "Oh, believe me, I try."

"Yeah, well, don't try too hard you might strain yourself." I muttered, pulling on the leash.

He chuckled as he finally started walking in the direction I wanted.

Finally, when we got home, we opened the door and waited for everyone to enter. When they were in we brought them down to the cellar. Everyone walked around, choosing where they would be sleeping for the night.

I shoved the leash into Gregory's hands and leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry it's-." Tony was cut off by Freda.

"It's perfect." She said smiling.

"We need to go upstairs. Have a good… days sleep." Kayla said to all of them.

"And don't worry, we're on it." Tony said.

"On what dear?" Freda asked as she turned to look at us.

"Finding the amulet mother. That's how we kids talk today." Rudolph answered for us.

"Bye dude." Rudolph said high-fiving Tony.

"Bye dude." Tony replied heading upstairs.

"Sleep well." Kayla said.

"Later, man." I said nodding to Rudolph before going after my siblings.

After lying in my bed, unable to sleep for a couple hours, I grabbed my laptop and snuck down stairs and made a bowl of cereal. I sat down on the couch and started up my laptop. I found the remote and a piece of paper and started making a list of what channels were what for future references.

I checked the clock on my computer and realized that it was still set for San Diego. I sighed. 9:47 AM. Cassie or Thera should be online if not both of them … I logged in to Facebook and sure enough, they were both online. I clicked on both of their names and typed three words: video chat. now! 3

We called each other and when I saw Cassie's blonde hair and Thera's black hair, I wanted to cry, I was so happy.

"Lyssie!" Thera screamed.

"We miss you, A-melon!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I miss you guys, too. How's track?" I asked.

"Awful without you. It's not a challenge anymore, you know?" Thera said dramatically.

"Anyway, how's Scotland?" Cassie asked.

"Eh."

They laughed.

"I feel ya. I see your still rockin' the red highlights." Thera said.

I laughed and nodded.

"How's school going?" Cassie asked.

"It's going."

We all laughed and for about an hour and a half we talked about anything and everything, and it was as if nothing had changed. Eventually, their parents told them to say goodbye and we hung up. Once they were gone I felt empty again. Like I was alone in the world. Tears welled up in my eyes and I brushed them away angrily, refusing to cry. Too late. Tears slid down my face and I cursed myself for showing weakness, even when there was nobody there to see it.

Suddenly I heard a noise. Whipping around, I saw Gregory standing behind me, free of the strait-jacket and muzzle. He stared back at me, with an emotionless expression on his face, which softened a bit when he saw that I was crying.

The first thought that ran through my mind was _I don't need your pity_ and the second was _How'd he get out of the straight jacket?_

Turning back around, I grabbed the bowl of cereal and said

"What are you doing here?"

He walked forward and sat in the chair across from me. He considered the question and shrugged.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in the same tone I had asked my question with.

I looked away and shrugged.

"Touché"

He chuckled quietly and looked at me.

"Were those girls your friends?"

I looked at him.

"Why do you suddenly act like you care about me?"

It was his turn to look away.

"Not suddenly."

He said it so quietly and quickly, I almost didn't hear it.

"Um… okay… well, if you're asking me a question, then I get to ask you a question." I said.

Gregory met my eyes.

"Says who?"

"Says me. Deal or no deal? " I asked.

A look of amusement crossed his face.

"Deal."

"Ummm… okay… give me a minute…oh! Why do you hate me so much?"

A look of shock replaced the look of amusement.

"I do not hate you."

"Really? Coulda fooled me."

"I just did not want you and your brother and sister to get involved it all this. It is too dangerous."

Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'd better get to bed… Night."

"Goodnight."

I walked toward the stairs, unaware of the little vampire girl who had been lurking in the shadows


	10. A Day At Work

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yo.**

The next morning I actually got up when my alarm went off, which is huge given the fact that I usually end up turning it off and going back to sleep, forgetting it ever went off. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed in black converse, jeans and a Hollywood Undead shirt that Mom had been trying to convince me to throw away.

Only Mom was awake, so I returned to my room and looked around. All of my furniture had arrived, but it wasn't in the places I wanted it. So I set to work, moving the desk and chair to the window. The dresser went over by the door. The bookshelf went in the corner, and I placed my two floor lamps at opposite ends of the room. When I was done, I walked over to the two boxes of clothes and started either hanging them up in my closet or folding them and putting them in the dresser.

I was hanging my posters when I heard Kayla scream upstairs, "Alyssa Anne! We are leaving now, so if you would like to come, I suggest you come downstairs immediately!"

I sighed and screamed back, "Kayla Rose! I will be right down!"

I grabbed a jacket and pounded down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and went out to the car. As Dad was driving, he went into a detailed explanation of what he did every day, and Tony and I left it to Kayla to nod and ask questions like she actually cared. I stared out the window, trying to tune him out, all the while wishing I had brought my iPod.

When we arrived, we got out of the car like it was on fire. That's how boring his lecturing was. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but I have a really short attention span, so I'm not the greatest listener in the world.

We looked around. Kayla looked at me with a dismayed expression on her face.

"This place is so big! We'll never find the stone with only three of us!" she exclaimed.

"We'll find it, don't worry, Kay." I said. "Remember you can do anything if you just believe!"

Kayla looked at me doubtfully.

"Do you believe a word of what you just said?" she asked.

"Nope, no at all." I said cheerfully.

My sister knows me so well.

We followed my dad who was talking to a man that was almost bald and had one of those single eyeglass things over one eye. I can't remember what they're called… oh well I'll think of it later.

"I'd like you to me my son, Tony, and my daughters, Alyssa and Kayla." He said to his boss as he gestured to me and Kayla as he said our names.

"Finally the little Thompson children!" he said in a pleasant voice.

I was going to point out that both Kayla and I were taller than him, but I decided to let it slide. This time. He was nothing but a crazy old man.

"Now then let's feel that firm American grip!" Lord McAshton said as he extended hand for Tony to shake. While he was doing so, a familiar red truck pulled into the drive way and Tony hid behind me and Kayla.

"Shake Lord McAshton's hand Tony." Dad said.

Tony both shook his hand and continued to hide behind us.

"They're all very eager to hear all about your family's history, aren't you kidss?" Dad asked us.

Kayla and I nodded our heads.

"Ahh, not right now I'm not!" Kayla said quickly as she looked over at Rookery who had just gotten out of his truck. He walked in front of it leaned against it while looking at us.

Oh! A monocle! That's what it's called! I told you I would think of it! Anyway, back to the story.

"Well it's a noble history indeed," Lord McAshton said, "McAshton's have ruled this country since time… in memorial." He noticed Rookery and his ugly car while Dad just smiled at us.

When Dad noticed the vampire hunter, he started glaring at Rookery.

"You'll have to excuse me," Lord McAshton said walking quickly towards Rookery, fairly fast for a man of his age, mind you. Rookery didn't even notice us, he was only watching McAshton.

"Alyssa, Kayla, and Tony, you kids stay away from that guy, okay? He's crazy." Dad said.

He guided us over us over to a large group of other men. We watched Lord McAshton talk to psychopath.

Lord McAshton was taking Rookery into his house. I poked Kayla and Tony and pointed at their quickly retreating figures. We slipped away from Dad and followed them into the house.

We snuck into the house, following Rookery and McAshton at a safe distance. After walking for what seemed like a long time, we all entered a huge, half-finished room with portraits hanging on the wall. Kayla pointed nudged us and pointed at one of them. I recognized it immediately. It was the girl from the vision! And she had the stone around her neck!

Lord McAshton seemed to know who she was because he led Rookery over to the painting and they both stopped in front of it and they looked at it.

"Our ancestor," Lord McAshton said gesturing to the painting, "Elizabeth McAshton!"

Rookery walked closer to the painting and started smiled hideously when he saw the stone.

"The Stone of Attamon." Rookery said evilly, making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"My grandfather told me the legend; he said it was to die with me!" Lord McAshton explained to Rookery in an uncertain voice.

"Could still happen." Rookery said smirking at the frightened old man.

Who scares old people for fun? Everyone knows they have very little control over their bladders, and Lord McAshton looked like he just peed his pants. I actually felt sorry for him.

"She saw a ship, found it upon the rocks, though there had been no storm. There was no life anywhere, the crew was gone. Except one man who crawled ashore, injured but he was not mortal." McAshton said, he sounded like he was gonna pass out at any second.

"His name was Von," Rookery said, still eying at the painting. "Von Sackville-Bagg a vampire!"

"Elizabeth was taken by this," Lord McAshton stopped talking and with a pained look on his face, continued, "This _Von Sackville-Bagg_, and became one of the undead herself."

"Then what?" Rookery asked.

"Our family staked her!" McAshton yelled, "And Von as well."

"Warm-hearted bunch aren't you?" drawled Rookery. This from the man who tried to kill me and my siblings. Hypocritical, much?

"You of all people should understand!" McAshton stammered.

"I'm joking my lord," Rookery said rolling his eyes, "I would have done the same myself. So where is she buried?"

"Why?" McAshton asked in a panicked voice

"Like you said, we want to know if she's walking around. If I were a McAshton, I wouldn't want her looking for me. How do you like your stake, my lord," Rookery replied staring at Lord McAshton. That has got to be the most pathetic attempt at a pun I have ever heard in my life. Just sayin'.

Lord McAshton then left the room with Rookery following. we followed them, careful to be sure they didn't see us.

We followed them back outside to Rookery's truck, where Rookery got a bag of stuff. Lord McAshton lead him across the yard and into a patch of woods of. As we started to follow them again, two boys playing with toy guns appeared around the corner. They ran into my brother and all three of them looked at each other. The boys were terrified and screamed loudly. Not helping my headache.

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed at them while rubbing my temples. The kids fell silent.

"You're blocking the lord of the underworld!" He shouted at the two boys. Kayla and I tried to keep straight faces as we stood on either side of our brother, arms crossed and scowling at the boys.

"B-but w-we didn't mean to!" One of the boys stuttered. The other nodded in agreement, shaking un controllably.

Tony hissed making them stumble backward.

"I want you to crawl back to your room, get under the bed, and STAY THERE!" Tony roared, pointing towards the manor.

Wow.

"Y-yes Lord Underworld." The one of them whimpered.

They started running away until Tony yelled at them, "I said crawl!"

They immediately dropped down to their knees on the grass and started crawling as fast as they could towards the manor. I burst into laughter and hugged my brother and said, "That's how you git'er done!"

Kayla looked worriedly at the crawling boys who were now less than halfway to the manor and said, "Maybe that was too harsh."

Again, I told you she was soft.

Tony and I exchanged a look and shrugged as we said in unison, "Nah."

We then continued following Lord McAshton and Rookery.

We stood at a door and we could eavesdrop on Rookery and Lord McAshton's conversation.

Kayla, Tony and I had found another door that lead to a hallway thing that was above where Rookery and McAshton were. At the bottom where the two men were a large coffin and Rookery was trying to open the lid. Rookery handed a stake to Lord McAshton, and McAshton gasped as coffin was opened.

I felt Kayla shaking next to me and I also felt her nails digging into my arm.

I turned and smirked at her.

"Scared?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

She glared at me.

"No. Why do you ask?" she whispered back.

We both looked down at my arm.

"No reason."

Tony poked us, held his finger to his lips and pointed down at the two men.

While my little brother and sister listened intently to the conversation going on below, I stared into space, not bothering to listen. I was wondering how much trouble I would get in at school if I didn't do my homework when I heard McAshton shout, "No!"

I looked around to see what I had missed and saw Kayla leaning against the fragile looking railing, and then I looked down to see McAshton shaking in either fear or rage. My best guess was fear.

"No, I loved mother. She always smelled of gardenias." McAshton said quietly.

I could practically _hear_ Rookery roll his eyes as he said, "Shut up."

The railing that Kayla was leaning her weight on was broke and it fell forward until all Kayla had to hold on to was the edge of a small overhanging part. Tony and I busied ourselves trying to get her back on solid ground with out being noticed.

So, I'm just gonna say this now: We failed pretty badly.

The two men continued talking and I thought we were going to get her up, but McAshton happened to look up and gasped. Rookery turned to see what the old man was looking at and narrowed his eyes as he saw Kayla hanging in mid-air. He strode over to her, grabbed her feet and pulled, causing Tony me to fall, too.

Rookery grabbed my brother and threw him into Elizabeth's coffin. He slid the lid closed until there was only a crack. Kayla and I jumped on rookery and started punching him until I yelled over McAshton and Rookery, "Kay, I've got them! Go get help!"

She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off.

"Just do it!" I screamed. She nodded and slipped away silently.

As it turns out, I didn't have them.

I turned back to Rookery, but he wasn't there. I stalked slowly to where McAshton was and said, "Now, McAshton, I want you to help me get my brother out of that coffin. You _will_ assist me or so help me I'll-" that's a far as I got. Something hit me on the back of my head and my vision went black.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I think it's gonna be Kayla's POV next chapter. Sort I haven't updated in like forever, school is crazy. I hate eighth grade! Grrrrr…**** Anyway, down to business! If you like the Hunger Games, there is a story by delcatty456 called The Inaugural Hunger Games. It's SYOT! Just sayin'.**** QOTD: favorite animal?**


	11. Finding Alyssa

**KAYLA POV**

I was running across the yard, going for help, just like my older sister had told me to. I was feeling kind of guilty because I had left my siblings when they needed me the most, but only because Alyssa told me to. She said she had it under control. But then again, her stupid pride sometimes gets in the way of her better judgment…

Suddenly I realized I had no idea who I was going to find. I stopped short, thinking. My Dad was out. I couldn't tell him about the Sackville-Baggs. No way, no how. Because even if I told him, would he even believe me? Probably not. So the only other option was to get the vampire children themselves. But they were in the cellar at the house, and that was at least two miles away. I shook my head and started running. My mile time was eight minutes and forty seven seconds. Maybe two miles would only take seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds? I guess I'll find out.

Ok, so, if you were wondering, it did not take only seventeen minutes and forty seven seconds. I only wish it had. Turns out, it'll take at least forty-five minutes if you sprint for the first mile. Who knew?

Anyway, when I finally arrived home, I headed straight to the cellar, still breathing heavily. I opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs. I walked silently over to Rudolph and poked him. His eyes shot open and stared at me for a few seconds. Then he sat up and looked cautiously at me.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. "Where are Tony and Alyssa?"

I leaned against a wall, trying to catch my breath.

"At McAshton's place." I panted. "Rookery… Lyssa told me to come for help… Tony… coffin."

My eyes watered as I replayed seeing Tony getting shoved in to a frikin' coffin. I shook myself mentally, looked away, and wiped my eyes. I couldn't cry. If public school had taught me anything, it was that showing weakness was the worst thing possible.

Rudolph looked at me with an alarmed expression on his face. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Kayla? Are you alright? We will help Tony. And Alyssa too."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Rudolph."

I don't know what made me do it, but I threw my arms around him. He froze momentarily, but then put his arms around me.

"Oh, how romantic!" Anna's voice cooed quietly.

Rudolph and I jumped apart and he stared at Anna with confused expressions on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my cheeks burning. Boy was I glad it was dark.

"Have you not realized it yet?" Anna said in a disbelieving voice.

"Realized what yet?"

"You two are in-"

Rudolph cut her off, looking uncomfortable.

"Anna, we need to go help Tony and Alyssa. Rookery-"

Gregory sat up suddenly. The fierce light in his eyes scared me a little. Not that he doesn't scare me anyway… Moving right along…

"What has that git done to Alyssa? I'll kill him if he's hurt her." He growled.

I stared at him speechless for awhile.

"You are so in love with my older sister it's not even funny." I told him.

He looked at me.

"Who is laughing?"

"No one's laughing, it's a figure of speech" I tried to explain. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

He gave me a weird look before turning to his siblings.

"I am going with you."

"What? No! You cannot!" Rudolph exclaimed.

"Why not? Rookery has Alyssa! I must help her!" Gregory almost pleaded.

"Awww…" Anna and I cooed in unison.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" I asked rhetorically.

I stepped forward and released him from his straightjacket and muzzle.

He stood up and looked down at me.

"Thank you…"

"Kayla."

"Yes. Thank you, Kayla." He said. He walked over to his father's sleeping form. He took something from around his neck.

When he returned to us he said, "For The Call." and held up a silver ring on a chain.

I stared at it, confused "If you need to make a call, I have a cell phone you can use." I held out my phone to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Not _a_ call. _The_ Call."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

We ascended the stairs silently.

As we neared the top Anna stopped.

I looked back at her.

"What is it Anna?"

"The sun!" she responded dramatically.

I ran to the top of the stairs and looked up, squinting.

"Oh yeah. That. Um… I'll be right back." I said quickly and tiptoed back to the cellar. A few minutes later, I returned with a blanket and an armor helmet.

"'Kay so, Gregory put this on." I threw him the helmet.

He looked at it suspiciously.

"C'mon man, just do it!" I snapped at him.

He glared at me and put it on, muttering something that sounded a lot like, 'stupid mortal'

After he had the helmet on, I threw the blanket over all three of them.

"O.K, let's roll."

Rudolph's voice, a little muffled, asked "Roll what?"

I laughed.

"Never mind let's go!"

Eventually we made it to the McAshton's place, only to be intercepted by my dad.

As he made his way over to us, I whispered, "Don't say a word."

"Kayla Thompson! Where are your brother and sister? Is this them?" he gestured to the vampire kids. I nodded uneasily.

"Alyssa, is that you?" he poked Gregory's helmet. The vampire tensed visibly. I silently prayed he wouldn't say anything. After what seemed like eternity, Gregory nodded.

"And this is Tony, right?"

He put a hand on Anna's head. She nodded.

"And this is…"

"Rudolph" I said quickly.

Oh. Okay then. Uh, you kids have fun doing… whatever it is that you're doing. Kids, we'll talk about this later alright?" Dad asked.

"Uh-huh" I said uneasily.

As he walked away, we slowly made our way to the tomb where Alyssa and Tony were trapped. As we entered the shadows, I told them that they could take off the blanket.

Anna suddenly gasped.

"What is it now, Anna?" Gregory asked.

"Tony whistled!"

"What? Is he okay? What about Alyssa? Please tell me they're okay!" I asked.

Gregory looked worried.

"If he whistled, then he is alive."

"What about Alyssa?" I asked.

Gregory looked as if he was in pain.

"I… I cannot be sure."

My eyes watered and I put my face in my hands.

"Kayla, it will be alright." Rudolph said, glaring at Gregory.

"Yes, After all, we have no reason to believe that your sister is dead." Anna said helpfully.

"I guess your right… come on, let's go." I said.

As we entered the tomb thing, I ran to Tony's coffin. I started pushing at the cover, which was not all the way on, but it wouldn't move.

I looked pointedly at the vampire kids and Rudolph and Anna moved the lid away, while Gregory walked off, probably looking for Alyssa.

Tony sat up, glasses crooked. He grinned at Rudolph.

"Dude, you heard me!"

"_I _heard you, my hero." Anna cut in. "And I wrote you a poem."

Oh, God, no. she stood up on a rock and began to recite a poem that nobody bothered to listen to. I turned to Tony.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _Mom._"

The worry lifted a little.

"That's my little bro!"

"God, Kay, you sound like Lyssa." Tony pointed out.

"Oh my God, where is she?" I asked, suddenly panicking again.

"Gregory!" I screamed.

His head stuck around a corner, scowling at me. At any other time I would have been terrified.

"What is it, mortal?" he asked impatiently.

"Have you found her?"

A look of pain flashed across his face before he answered.

"No."

"Oh."

"I think I know where she is!" Tony exclaimed.

All eyes snapped to him. Anna even stopped reciting her poem.

Tony stared back at us.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him as he marched up to a coffin, smaller than the one that he was in, and the top was on all the way.

I started freaking out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What if she couldn't breathe? What if she suffocated? Oh my god." I was crying, not caring who saw me.

Rudolph, who was standing next to me, hesitantly put his hand on my arm.

"She will be alright, Kayla. I promise."

I calmed down enough to watch quietly as Gregory slid away the top and only started panicking when I saw my sister's unmoving body.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! She can't be dead! She-" I was screaming, but Tony cut me off.

Kayla, chill, she's just unconscious!" Tony said.

"What?"

"She's alive." Gregory said quietly.

"Oh."

"We need to get out of here." I said.

Tony nodded in agreement.

We all looked down at Alyssa's unconscious form.

Suddenly, she moved. "Ugh…"

She opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Long story. But your safe now." I responded.

"Yeah, and now we have to get out of here. Can you walk?" Tony asked.

Alyssa shot him a glare.

"What do you think?"

"No? OK no need to get testy now… Um Gregory, can you help her?" I asked.

"Of course." He responded quietly.

Aw…

**Sorry it took so long! Writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, please? QOTD: what is your favorite book ever?**


	12. Delayed Reactions

**Hello, my little dumplings! Sorry this chapter took so long (midterms) but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not me.**

As Gregory helped me out of the coffin, I took a step forward and collapsed.

"Ow."

"Alyssa! Are you OK?" Kayla asked worriedly as she helped me up.

"Wait! Who are you people?" I asked.

They exchanged alarmed looks.

"Um…Alyssa…" Tony began nervously.

"Who's Alyssa? Oh, is that me? That's a pretty name."

Tony turned to Kayla.

"This doesn't make sense. A few minutes ago, it seemed like he knew who we are. What's going on?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Amnesia?" Kayla responded.

"Delayed reaction amnesia?" Tony asked.

Kayla shrugged. "Maybe."

She stepped forward so she was standing in front of me.

"Listen, your name is Alyssa Thompson. You are fifteen years old and have two younger siblings. Kayla and Tony Thompson. We are looked for a red stone with these guys," she waved he arm towards the vampire children, "Gregory, Rudolph and Anna Sackville-Bagg. They're all vampires. Do you remember now?" she asked with a note of desperation in her voice.

I looked around at everyone to find them staring back at me with worried expressions on their faces.

Suddenly I burst into laughter.

"Oh, I had you, all of you for a second there." I said through my laughter.

Kayla glared at me.

"You are an awful person. As I was saying before all this, Gregory will help you and-"

"What are you talking about? I don't need any help. I can walk perfectly fine!"

Gregory gave me a disbelieving look while Kayla sighed impatiently.

"Alyssa, don't be stubborn. Now isn't the best time. Besides, you collapsed just two minutes ago trying to walk." Kayla said reasonably.

"But-"

"No buts. Gregory will help you. The rest of us are going back to the house to look for the stone. Agreed?"

"Fine." I said testily, knowing there was no way I could win. I swear, sometimes I think she's the oldest by the way she acts.

"Good." Kayla said grinning. "Lyss, you go with Gregory. He's going to make The Call."

He nodded and held up a silver ring on a chain.

"Yes. And we will need this." He responded.

"Um, you can use my phone if you want…" I said uncertainly.

"That's what I said! But apparently, it's something else." Kayla said.

I gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged. She was as clueless as I was about this.

I turned to Tony and said, "And I'm relying on you to keep them," I nodded my head towards Rudolph and Kayla, ", out of the corners, if you know what I mean." I said giving said people pointed looks.

Rudolph looked confused, but I watched Kayla as my words processed, her face getting redder and redder. I swear, if you took a video of her face, and sped it up a lot, it would look like someone hit her in the face with a balloon filled with red paint.

I turned back to Tony.

"So, you're picking up what I'm putting down?"

He nodded.

"Oh, I'm sponging up what you're spilling out, all right." He responded.

"Good. Well, dearly beloved siblings, I guess I'll see you later."

Kayla was glaring at me. Oh, if looks could kill.

"I hate you." She said matter of factly.

"Love you too, sister dearest!" I said, watching as Rudolph took Kayla's hand and Anna did the same for Tony, and they took off. As their silhouettes grew smaller and smaller in the sky, I turned to Gregory. Our eyes met for a moment and I looked away. Awkward.

After a couple minutes of silence he cleared his throat. I jumped at the sudden sound and looked at him quickly.

"Well…" he let the word hang in the air.

And it hung.

And hung.

Until I broke the silence by whistling the chorus to Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People. Gregory gave me a weird look and I smiled and waved at him.

"Well hiya!" I said cheerfully.

The corners of his mouth turned upward into a faint smile.

"Hello" he held his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

I took his hand and imitated his British accent. "We shall."

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he took off.

"So… what is 'The Call'?" I asked.

"You will see." Gregory answered vaguely.

"Ugh, do you ever answer a question directly?" I asked.

"Maybe."

When I looked over at him, I saw that he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is." I said.

"How what is?"

"You'll see." I responded.

"I don't understand." Gregory said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Doesn't feel so good to be on the other end does it?" I asked, smirking as we landed near a cliff.

"Fair enough."

"So are you go me what 'The Call' is now?" I asked.

"I will. But first, I must tell you something." He responded, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

"Sure…"

"Alyssa, I-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Just kidding, continue?" I said innocently.

He sighed.

"Alyssa, you aren't making this any easier on me."

"Gregory, Gregory, Gregory. I'm never going to make anything easier on you. In fact-"

But I never got to finish that sentence. Why? You may ask. Because he stepped forward, tilted my head up, and kissed me. When we pulled apart, we just looked at each other until Gregory broke the silence.

"Alyssa…"

I threw my arms around him.

"Well, it took you long enough." I murmured into his chest.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I suppose it did." He said softly.

After a while he sighed and said, "I suppose I'd better make The Call."

Reluctantly we let go of one another and I watched as he took the silver ring from around his neck and swung it above his head. A deep whooshing noise came from what I assume was the ring, and a couple minutes later, bats came flying from all directions, turning into people, excuse me, vampires, as they landed, their red eyes fixed on me.

I suddenly remembered that I was full of blood and pictured a feeding frenzy that I saw once on Animal Planet when sharks tore a wounded sea leopard to pieces, except instead of a sea leopard, it would be me, and instead of sharks it would be vampires. And I wasn't even bleeding.

One word ran through my mind and came out my mouth:

"Crap."

**Well! I hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! I think the next chapter is going to be in Kayla's POV! I also edited chapter 9! Check it out! **


End file.
